


The Long Con

by WhiteSnowFox



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSnowFox/pseuds/WhiteSnowFox
Summary: Brian Kinney is known throughout the criminal world for his skills as a grifter; also for his unwillingness to have accomplices.  While on a con in Monte Carlo, fate brings him across the path of a young, struggling artist named Justin Taylor.  Secrets, lies, and betrayals are all part of the job; what will that mean for Justin, who seems to so easily find a place beside him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Pittsburgh.**

“Do you really have to go, Daddy?”

 

Brian hated hearing his son so disappointed, however, he had a job to do – a job that providedhis son with an affluent and comfortable lifestyle.  He reminded himself of that every time he had to leave him behind.  “Afraid so, Sonnyboy.  But don’t worry, I’ll be back before your birthday.”  He promised, patting the dark haired head of his seven-year-old.

 

“Promise?” Gus asked, his voice tinged with doubt and the tiniest of sniffles could be heard.

 

“Have I ever missed a birthday?” He pointed out and Gus scrunched up his face as if trying to think of a time he had.  Knowing he’d come up empty-handed, Brian merely smiled.  “Your birthday is in three weeks.  I’ll be back long before that.”  He promised and then tucked Gus’ blankets around him one final time. 

 

He stood to leave the boy’s room, but a tiny hand caught his own. “Wait!  Can you do the trick for me one last time?”  Gus pleaded, and really there was nothing he could deny the boy.  He'd never figured out a way to say no to him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.  He loved to make Gus happy.  He reached over into Gus’ nightstand and produced a deck of cards that his son kept there jut for this purpose.  He pulled them from the case and rifled through them with skilled fingers until he produced three, seemingly without having to look at them.

 

Excitedly, Gus sat up in his bed and watched Brian lay the cards out in front of him, face down. “Alright.  You’re paying attention, aren’t you?”  He asked and Gus nodded swiftly.

 

“Of course.” The boy assured, his eyes rapt on the red-backed cards on top of his comforter. 

 

“Alright. You know what to do.  Keep.  Your eyes.  On the lady.”  Brian spoke each bit purposefully as he lifted up each card individually.  The Queen, ‘the lady’, was in the middle.  He then began to shuffle them slowly, one over the other.  “Round one is the buy-in, Sonnyboy.”  He heard himself speaking familiar words.  “You want to make sure they feel up to the task.  Where is she?”  He asked and Gus confidently pointed to the right most card.

 

“Good job.” Brian congratulated as he flipped it over and revealed the Queen.  “But then comes round two – the stall.  You want them to up the bet, but you can’t make it too easy or they’ll get bored and back out.”  He began to shuffle them faster, his eyes trained on his son’s face as he swiftly followed the Queen over and under, any which way Brian shuffled it.   “Where is she?”  He asked again, and again Gus pointed to the correct card.

 

“Now, they’re thinking they’re going to win easy money. They’ve won twice, and the second time is even harder.  This is the final round, Sonnyboy - the payout and blow-off.  So pay attention.”  He shuffled the cards over each other again, moving them faster than Gus’ eyes could follow - though he put up a good effort.  Unbeknownst to Gus, Brian had already swapped out one of the cards.  The Queen was no longer on the bed, so no matter what card Gus picked, he’d be wrong.

 

When he stopped shuffling Gus’ response was slower and less confident. He eyed his father and picked the card in the middle.  Brian flipped it, revealing a three of clubs.  Gus frowned, but then moved his index finger to the left.  Brian flipped that one as well, showing a five of diamonds.  Finally, Gus flipped over the last card himself, scowling when he saw it was only a four of spades.

 

“Though you wouldn’t let them flip over all the cards.” Brian added suddenly, and Gus looked down at them intently.

 

“I watched your hands the whole time.” He protested and Brian merely smiled.  Gus was beginning to catch on to the slight-of-hand, but he still had a ways to go before he fully understood the scam. 

 

“Maybe next time.” He suggested and Gus sighed before scooting back down onto the bed.  Brian collected the cards and put them back in the box.

 

“You betcha.” Gus assured and then Brian leaned down to kiss him on the head.

 

“My flight leaves soon. I need to go.”  He said with sincere regret.  Leaving Gus behind was the one part of his job that he disliked.  But he’d never rope his son into that life by dragging him along.  He paused and turned back to look at Gus settling into bed one final time, and then gave him a parting wave.  “Goodnight.”  He whispered and Gus nodded.

 

“Night, Daddy.” He whispered and laid still to go to sleep.  Brian gently shut the door and walked away from the room.

 

The home was spacious and tastefully decorated; the walls were warm shades of brown and cream, the sconces were made of silver and emitted a low glow, there were pieces of art hanging from the wall from renowned artists – dabbled in with some of his wife’s pieces. It was always so easy to tell which were which, something he knew better than to say.

 

Regardless of all that, he hated living there. Gus was the only reason he stayed.

 

He made it back to the master bedroom and slid inside. His wife, Lindsay, was reclining on their bed.  She wore a sheer, white slip and nothing else.  The thin straps did little to help keep it in place.  Brian almost scowled looking at her.  Ten years of marriage and he had hated every minute of it. 

 

He walked passed the bed to the walk-in closet where he had his suitcase packed and ready to go. He set it on the bed, however, just to double check he had everything he needed.

 

“Did Gus go down alright?” She asked, lazily flipping the page of the magazine she was looking at.

 

“Yeah.” He answered simply and evenly.  He flipped through his clothes and toiletries, content that he was good to go.  “I’ll see you in a few weeks.”  He grabbed the suitcase and walked towards the door.

 

“Hey. Wait.  Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?”  She asked, sliding off the bed and putting both her hands up on his chest.

 

“I don’t think so. I need to leave now to catch my connecting flight in New York.” He muttered, turning his head.

 

“We have an agreement.” Lindsey muttered, her voice low and threatening.  Brian huffed and then turned to press a kiss on her lips.  He made it last as short as possible before turning and spinning out of the room.  He heard Lindsay sigh behind him and he ignored her; it was easy to do.

 

He walked down the stairs to their large living room. He glanced to the stairs to make sure she hadn't followed him, and then went to the couch.  He pulled out a briefcase from behind it and popped it open.  He looked through the documents and nodded, content.  He was ready to go.  

 

As if sensing him, a man approached from the kitchen. “Are you ready, Mr. Kinney?”  He asked and Brian nodded to the family driver.

 

“Yes. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

**New York City.**

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

“Your skin is so smooth.”

 

“Your lips were made for this.”

 

Justin resisted the urge to cringe after every supposed compliment, for they sounded like poison to his ears. It was all a ploy, an attempt to make him stay.  He knew Roger meant every word - the man was obsessed with him after all - but they were hollow coming from someone he had come to despise.

 

“I need to go or I’ll miss my flight.” Justin insisted, pulling himself out from beneath the man’s body.

 

“Then miss it. Stay with me.  Why do you need to take this trip anyway?”  Roger asked, shifting with Justin and pressing kisses against his neck.  Justin turned his head, his lip curling in disgust.

 

“I need a break. I need some time to focus on my art. Maybe I can finally gain some recognition.  It’s just to clear my head.  I’ll be back in a few weeks.”  He assured, reaching a hand up and placing it on Roger’s stubble covered cheek.  His fingers rested just at the tips of the man’s wrinkles that stretched away from his eyes.  Despite his age, Roger was a rather handsome man.  He looked distinguished and wise, but in reality he was far from either.

 

Roger seemed disappointed, and Justin could feel him physically sag on top of him. “Monaco is so far away.  What if you need something?”

 

“I’m not seventeen anymore. I can take care of myself for a few weeks.”  Justin murmured with resentment.

 

“I know. I just…I enjoy taking care of you.  Is that so bad?”  He asked, his fingers trailing through Justin’s hair.  Justin gave him a soft smile and shook his head.

 

“No. Of course not.”  A lie.  He hated relying on Roger.  That was why he was going to Monte Carlo.

 

Justin moved again, and this time Roger let him off the bed. He bent and picked up his clothes from the floor, not bothering to clean himself up from the sex as he wanted to get out as soon as he could.  He felt Roger’s eyes on him as he picked up his suitcase leaning against the bed.  It was large, in order to accommodate all of the supplies he was bringing with him – whatever he couldn’t buy for himself there.

 

He walked towards the door and glanced back at Roger once more. The man was watching him with heavy eyes.  It was almost as if he knew – but he didn’t.  No one could.  If everything went according to plan, he’d never see Roger again.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian leaned back after carefully sliding his briefcase beneath the seat in front of him. He’d just transferred planes and was settling in for the long trip ahead overseas. He didn’t like letting it out of his sight, and even having it just a few feet away bothered him.  Being practiced at the art himself, he knew it would take a skilled thief just a split second to nab it; that was a loss he couldn't afford.  Inside the briefcase was months of planning and preparation for his con. Falsified reports and schematics, a history of his fictitious business and his clients, pre-prepared contracts, fake travel documents, because there was no way the US government would allow him to fly.

 

In his experience, using fake names on a con was a bad idea. Any number of things could go wrong; despite repetitive practice, it is not natural for someone to respond to another person’s name. Someone could always recognize you and reveal your true identity, and it’s easier signing one’s own name than trying to make up a signature for another. For those, and many other reasons, Brian allowed his marks to know him as Brian Kinney.

 

That isn’t to say he didn’t take certain steps to protect himself. For example, he’d created multiple fake Brian Kinney identities in case any of them came looking for him. His social security number couldn’t be tracked, the name wasn’t unique, and facial recognition could only get so far – especially around the world. So no, anyone who might be wise to his crimes knew him by name only, nothing more.

 

Despite all of that, he didn’t want to raise any eyebrows by alerting people that there was  _a_ Brian Kinney requesting a visa.  The US government knew to be on the lookout for him and it was best to avoid any unnecessary holdups. He always traveled under the name Peter Holt – it was the name of his first-grade teacher. He had all his fake travel documents ready to go at any moment in case something happened, and he kept them all in the briefcase. Hence why he hated letting it go.

 

He pressed his back against the soft leather cushions of the first class seat. He crossed one leg over the other and laced his fingers together in his lap. Most of the other first class passengers were seated or settling in, and they were about to let the rest of the drabble onto the flight. Brian glanced back to the coach section and scowled, wondering how people could stand flying in such conditions.

 

“Excuse me. I think I’m sitting next to you.” A voice said and Brian looked up and raised an appreciative eyebrow at the specimen before him.

 

Young. Blond. Hot. Granted, he wasn’t Brian’s usual type, but he was definitely someone worth passing time with on the flight.

 

“My apologies. Here. Let me get that.” He offered as he decided that he wanted to get into the man’s pants later. He stood and took the carry-on from the young man’s hands.

 

“No. It’s alright. I’d like to keep it with me.” He protested and Brian let go and stepped aside to let him into the window seat. He could understand his desire to keep his valuables nearby. Just for good measure, he glanced down to make sure his briefcase was still where he left it.  Paranoid?  Perhaps, but he'd performed similar pulls on marks countless times in his career.  Satisfied, he sat back down.

 

“That’s quite a bag you got there.” He commented as the blond struggled to stuff it beneath the seat in front of him.

 

“Oh…you know. Just stuff to do on the flight.” He commented, resorting to using his feet to kick it beneath. He huffed when the bag didn’t budge. He then shrugged and seemingly decided it was good enough. They were in first class, after all, the stewardess wouldn’t say anything.

 

“Coloring books?” Brian teased, winking as he said it. To his surprise, the young man blushed and glanced back down to the bag.

 

“Well, not exactly. I’m an artist. I have some supplies in there that wouldn’t be alright to travel in the baggage area.” He said carefully as if he was afraid Brian might tease him for being so close to the mark.

 

Brian didn't point out that it was apparently too dangerous for them in baggage, but that it was alright to treat them like a kickball.  He knew such comments wouldn't help him in his quest to fuck the artist later.

 

“You’re flying all the way to Nice to draw?” He asked and the blond gave him a flat look.

 

“No. Of course not. Besides I’m not staying in Nice. I’m going to Monaco.” He defended and then turned in his seat to face forward.  He seemed content to end the conversation there, but Brian still had groundwork to lay.

 

“Oh? How strange. I am too.” He commented positively, hoping his planned sex-scapade could be salvaged. He still wanted to fuck him, and so far from who he’d seen board the plane, there wasn’t anyone else available in the flight to take his place.

 

The blond seemed to perk up a little at that. “Really? That is funny. What’re you doing there?” He asked.

 

“I have some business in Monte Carlo.” He explained vaguely. The blond nodded, accepting the answer.

 

“I’m Justin, by the way.” He said, holding out his hand. “Justin Taylor.”

 

“Peter Holt.” He answered back, shaking the man’s hand. Justin looked at him for a long moment and it was almost unnerving – it was as if he knew Peter wasn’t his real name. That was exactly why he didn’t like using fake ones; it was never natural. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a choice.

 

“Peter, huh? A pleasure to meet you.” He finally said and Brian withheld a sigh of relief.

 

It was at that moment take-off procedures began so both men buckled up and fell silent. Brian wondered how long it would take to convince Justin to meet him in the bathroom for a quickie, but decided to bide his time until deeper into the flight.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Some hours later, Brian glanced surreptitiously over at the blond as he took a sip from his glass of Beam. He was drawing on a pad on the drop down table in front of him, adding some colors to the sketch he’d finished nearly an hour before. It was a rather spectacular rendition of the man sitting across the aisle from them. A large, rounded man who had been pinching the stewardess’ ass every time she walked by; Justin’s drawing managed to make him look more…presentable.

 

“You have some real talent.” He commented, making Justin jerk his head up to look at him.

 

The blond flashed him a smile and looked back down at the drawing. “You think? I’ve been doing it since I figured out how to hold a crayon.” He revealed and Brian nodded.

 

“Though I think you’re a little too good. That man doesn’t look nearly so put together.” Brian glanced back over his shoulder and across the aisle. He could see Justin leaning forward to get another look as well. They watched as their specimen spilled some wine over his shirt and cursed at the turbulence, even though the plane was smooth in the air.

 

Brian turned back and they shared a chuckle. Justin held up a finger and quickly drew something on the corner of the page. It took a few minutes, but when he was finished it was worth the wait. He flashed the image to Brian and this time he laughed loudly. Justin had drawn a caricature of the man with an overextended belly completely covered in red wine, his eyes were wide and symbols stood as expletives in a speech bubble by his head

 

He called the stewardess over and spoke to her aggressively in French. Brian didn’t speak it, but Justin leaned in closer to him and whispered, “He’s saying that the airline should have to pay for a whole new suit and that he demands additional restitution in free flights.”

 

Brian scoffed and then paused and turned to look at Justin. “You speak French?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Pretty well.” Justin claimed proudly, then after a slight hesitation, he added, “And Latin. Though that one rarely comes in handy.” Justin smiled a little at that.

 

“Well aren’t you the little linguist?” Brian teased, surprised that the blond artist wasn’t just an airhead. It took real talent to learn new languages.

 

“Well growing up I went to private schools. They ‘actively encouraged’ us to learn one modern and one dead language to broaden our horizons.” Justin explained and rolled his eyes. “But I can count on one hand all the times it has been useful.”

 

“Make sure to add right now.” Brian put forth and earned a small laugh from his companion. He found himself smiling, surprised at how easy he found it was talking to Justin. It was the most enjoyable conversation he’d had with another adult in years. Deciding it was a good time, he leaned in closer to Justin.

 

He reached a hand over and set it on his thigh, right near his waist. Justin sensed the immediate change in the mood and looked at him sharply. “Why don’t you and I head to the bathroom? I’ll book you a ticket to the mile high club.” He suggested smoothly, knowing his looks and his charm were always in his favor.

 

However, Justin’s smile faded. He dragged Brian’s hand off his thigh and placed his sketchbook back in his lap so he couldn’t touch him again. “No thanks, Mr. Holt. I’m not going to be some random man’s quickie while he’s away on business and his wife is waiting at home.”

 

Brian furrowed his brow, confused as to how Justin could possibly know he was married. Justin pointedly looked down at the ring on his finger and Brian withheld a curse. “We have an arrangement.” He said, honestly. Lindsey knew he fucked men – her only condition was he didn’t have sex with another woman, which wasn’t ever going to be an issue. He barely tolerated sex with his wife; he didn’t want to add more pussy to the mix.

 

“Likely.” Justin muttered, flipping to a new page and beginning a new sketch.

 

Brian didn’t feel the need to defend his life decisions to some random guy on a plane, so he fell silent and looked forward. It didn’t seem like he’d be getting any action on the flight now. So, he’d get to work.

 

He leaned forward and produced his briefcase from beneath the seat in front of him. He pulled out the small table and withdrew some documents from within. He was going to have to start almost immediately upon landing, so he wanted to go over all of the details of his plan before he arrived so they were fresh in his mind.

 

His mark was a casino owner in Monte Carlo; Reynard Genta. He had done extensive work on learning Reynard’s background, though nothing interesting had ever popped up. In his experience, men with money often went to great lengths to make it grow, often illegal lengths. Reynard, however, didn’t have a black smudge that he could find. Not one of his contacts could pull up a single speck of dirt on the man to leverage with.

 

He’d inherited the casino from his father and had been running it legitimately for the past fifteen years. He turned a profit and lived well, but he was also altruistic. From his financial reports, Brian had discovered a significant portion of Reynard’s income went to charity. Brian didn’t believe anyone was this good-hearted, but even if it was all true it didn’t make an ounce of difference to him – he’d still rob him blind.

 

Brian was posing as a representative of a security firm, one that specialized in casino security. What he was after was the down-payment on a new security system for the Grande Hotel, a system that they would never receive. Once he had the down payment he could bail and they wouldn’t even realize they’d been had until no one ever came to install it. By then, his wire trail would have been covered and they couldn’t catch him.

 

It was a con he’d run countless times. Typically, most grifters would run it with a team to help seal the deal, but Brian worked alone. He wasn’t going to go through  _that_  again. He had no accomplices and no shills; it was only himself and the mark. That way no one could stab him in the back.  He’s always done well enough alone.

 

As soon as he landed Reynard would have a car waiting for him to take him across the border and his game would begin.  He smiled just thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

No more words were exchanged between the two as they departed from the plane.  They each grabbed their things and shuffled off, ignoring each other.  Brian didn’t take too well to being turned down and as far as he was concerned he was too good for Justin anyways.  He was convincing himself of this as they awkwardly walked to baggage claim near each other.  He would occasionally look at the young blond, but that was only to try to catch Justin looking at him.

He hadn’t yet, but he was certain that he would eventually.

Once they finally made it to baggage claim he made sure he was standing on the opposite end to put as much distance between himself and the blond as possible.  He set his briefcase down to lean against his leg and then crossed his arms over his chest as he waited.  He looked across the carousel and noticed Justin was still drawing on his little pad – did he ever stop?  He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Eventually, the machine started moving and bags were spat out.  He was lucky in that his suitcase was one of the first, so he pulled it off the conveyor and departed, not sparing a final glance to his would-be trick.

Leaving baggage claim into the pick-up part of the airport, Brian spotted a finely dressed man with a sign bearing his name.  He approached him with a swiftly smile.  “Monsieur Kinney?”  The driver asked and he gave a swift nod.  “Monsieur Genta would like to show his appreciation.  Please help yourself to anything inside.”  He took Brian’s suitcase from him with one hand and pulled the door open with the other.  Brian smoothly slid into the leather interior and settled in nicely as the door was shut for him.

The driver went to the back and put his things in the trunk.  While he did Brian spotted Justin coming out of the airport, suitcase in hand.  He looked around for a short while and then walked to the cab line.  Brian smirked, pleased Justin had to wait in the line while he was provided luxurious transportation.  The driver got back into the car and they left.

The drive to Monte Carlo took some time, but Brian spent it casually drinking from the small bar provided in the car, as well as munching on some of the snacks in there as well.

When they crossed the border to Monaco Brian glanced around the area with a smile.  He always enjoyed traveling to new places – it was one of the reasons his job suited him so well.  He had been all over the world throughout his life.  Each new place was unique and he genuinely enjoyed experiencing each and every one; his favorite part was the locals, of course.  The local men that is.  He could only imagine what Monaco would have to offer, but he looked forward to finding out.

The Grande was aptly named, in Brian’s opinion.  As they pulled up the long, private drive to the hotel he admired the grounds surrounding it.  The front had lush, green trees and perfectly hedged bushes lining the road up to the circular entrance.  In the middle was a large, ornate fountain, shooting water up to the sky.  It screamed of decadence and Brian smiled, knowing he’d be living in the lap of luxury for the next few weeks – a lifestyle he was well suited for.  Behind the hotel was the beach which bordered the Ligurian Sea, part of the Mediterranean.  Clear blue waters and white sandy beaches were all part of the package.

The driver came to a stop beneath the portico and darted around the town car to open the door for Brian.  He allowed it, dusting off imaginary lint from his sleeve before he made his first appearance in the hotel.  He stood gracefully from the car, adjusted his suit, and looked at the elegance of the Grande Hotel.  His bag was given to him and he thanked the driver with a large tip.

“I’ll be sure to tell Mr. Genta that you did an excellent job.”  He assured and the man gave a relieved smile.  Brian then walked into the hotel and smirked – the con was about to begin.

“Mr. Kinney!  Mr. Kinney!”  A voice called, it a young bellhop who looked not a day over eighteen. He darted over to him, struggling to keep his ridiculous hat on his head.  “Here.  Let me take those for you.”  He reached for Brian’s suitcase and briefcase, but Brian only offered the former.  The young man didn’t seem to think much of it and then walked them over to the elevators.

“Mr. Genta has been anxious for you to arrive.  He had your room prepared for you.”  He informed and Brian nodded, pleased.

The rode the elevator to the top floor of the hotel, where the bellhop directed him to the Royal Suite.  He produced a keycard from his pocket and unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist.  “My name is Lucas, Mr. Kinney.  Mr. Genta has asked that I be at your total disposal during your stay.”

Brian eyed the man appraisingly – he was a bit young for his tastes, but he was definitely worth fucking; especially after that blond turned him down on the plane.  He scowled just thinking about it –  _nobody_  rejected Brian Kinney.  “I’ll be sure to put you  _to use.”_   He said, making his intent clear.

Lucas gave him a briefly shocked look, but then smiled and made it clear Brian’s advances would be welcomed.   _‘Now that’s more like it.’_   He thought, satisfied.  This bellhop would have no compunctions about a ring on his finger.

“Your suite has four rooms, Mr. Kinney.”  Lucas said as the door to the hallway shut.  “The living area here is complete with a computer for your personal use, a television with satellite connection for plenty of entertainment, and a wet-bar; you will be charged for nothing, of course.  Mr. Genta wants to make you comfortable – especially after what happened.”

Brian smiled a bit and nodded.  The reason he’d targeted Reynard was because his hotel had been robbed several months back.  It was rare for a casino to be successfully robbed, but whoever did it somehow made off with over ten million dollars.  Brian didn’t feel an ounce of shame as he proceeded to take even more from the place. 

“You know, I’ve had a long trip.  Why don’t you show me the bedroom?”  He asked and Lucas smiled, happily.  He walked to a door leading off the main room, but didn’t even get to open it before Brian pressed him up against it.  He kissed him deeply and passionately, knocking the breath out of Lucas.  When he pulled back he made sure to keep a hand on the bellhop to steady him before he opened the door behind him; had he not, the young man surely would have toppled backwards.

He walked him backward to the bed and stripped out of his suit as he did so.  In a matter of seconds, Lucas was naked as well and their bodies connected once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Justin gazed up in wonder as he looked at the ceiling of the Grande Hotel.  Exquisite chandeliers hung throughout the lobby, lined with crystals and gold, making the room sparkle.  The floor was made of marble with golden streaks running through it and was polished so perfectly that Justin could see his reflection on the surface.  He felt a little out of place as he was wearing a comfortable shirt and jeans while everyone else seemed to be dressed to the nines.  He didn’t care though, he had the same right to be there as anyone else.

He walked confidently to the check-in counter where he produced the confirmation number Roger had given him for his room.  Despite his excitement for his trip, he frowned thinking of his partner.  Sure, Roger’s wealth allowed him to take trips like this, but he’d rather be in love and poverty than a slave to a rich man. 

Roger had all the money, all the influence, and all the power.  Justin was just a teenager when they’d met – he didn’t have a chance.  He had to beg Roger to even let him come here ‘unsupervised’. He scoffed a bit at the memory, ignoring the strange look he received from the employee preparing his room key. 

He wasn’t a child, and he didn’t need someone babysitting him on a vacation.  Roger had been intent on talking him out of it, but he’d held his ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Roger was lounging on their bed when he found him, reading glasses on and looking over some document for his work.  When Justin slid up next to him he made sure to press his body flush against the older man’s.  Roger immediately took attention and set his things aside to grab Justin in his arms._

_“I need to talk to you.”  Justin said before the older man could even kiss him.  Roger sighed a little and leaned back, the gray in hair catching the light to make him look even older than he was._

_“What is it?”  He asked, and even such a simple question sounded patronizing coming from the man._

_“I want to go somewhere.”  Justin said, shifting to lean on his elbow so he could be eye-to-eye with his partner.  “Monte Carlo.”  He added at Roger’s questioning look._

_“Alright.  I can take some time off and book us-.”_

_“Alone.”  He added, and immediately Roger frowned._

_“Don’t be ridiculous.”  He said, shaking his head.  “You can’t go there alone.”_

_Justin furrowed his brow and tightened his gaze to show he was serious.  “Why not?  I’m Twenty-four. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”  He knew Roger would chuckle at that because he was relying on the man for everything._

_“Justin, Darling, someone will rob you, or attack you.  There are people in touristy places like that just waiting for the perfect target.  And look at you.  You look so young and innocent, you’ll be their first choice.”  Roger placed a large, calloused hand on his cheek at that, but Justin turned away and recoiled from the touch._

_“I need to go somewhere.  I need to…clear my head.  I can paint better in fresh, new places.  Maybe if I paint something while I’m there my agent will finally get me some traction.”  Justin insisted, resorting to adding some pleading to his voice.   For extra measure he ran his hand down Rodger’s chest and let it rest right on his hip.  The man wasn’t a fossil yet, so he was still attractive in a sense, but his age definitely showed and Justin was almost disgusted by him._

_“I’ll send you somewhere safer.  How about somewhere in the states?”  He offered, but Justin shook his head._

_“No.  It has to be there.”  He even raised his voice a little to show how dead-set he was.  He softened his tone immediately, however.  “I was looking at it online and it looked so beautiful.”  He added a wistful longingness to his voice.  He knew Roger wanted to make him happy – in his own way – so he merely had to play into the man’s desires.  “I wanted to lie on the beach.”_

_“There are beaches all around the world.  How about Maine?  It’s quite lovely up there and there are plenty of beaches.”  Roger suggested placatingly._

_Justin frowned deeply and flopped back onto the mattress.  “I don’t want to go to Maine.  There’s nothing interesting up there.  Just trees and lobsters.  I want to go someplace new and exciting.  Please, Rog?”  He asked, having to resort to a seldom-used nickname.  He knew the man loved it, so he only said it when it really mattered._

_Roger looked down at him for a long time, seemingly debating whether or not to give in, when he sighed and nodded.  “Fine…You can go.”  He relented and Justin sat up and embraced him._

_“Thank you.  Thank you!”  He repeated, placing kisses across the man’s face and neck.  “You won’t regret this.”  He promised with a wiggle of his eyebrows._

_Roger smiled and laid him back onto the bed, ready to be rewarded for what he did.  Justin knew it was part of the deal, so he let Roger hover over him and have his way with him.  Their time together was coming to an end, so he’d let the man have a few lasting memories._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Justin physically shuddered from his memory, not wanting to relive what came next.  He had somehow made it to his room and was now standing in front of it, so he inserted his key and unlocked it.  The bellhop who was accompanying him moved inside after him and carefully set his bags on the floor of the room.  It wasn’t much, just a bed and some space to move around in, however, there was a balcony overlooking the sea and Justin knew he’d spend a lot of time there painting.

“Thank you.”  He said, slipping the bellhop a tip.  “If you’d like, you could earn some more from me.”  He offered, and the man perked up in interest.  “I need some supplies.”  Justin said, reaching into one of his bags and producing a list he’d made before he came.  He knew there were some things he simply wouldn’t be able to bring with him on the plane.  He also handed over a thick pile of money.  “Get me these things and I’ll pay you.”  He promised and the bellhop turned and left without another word, clearly anxious to earn his tip.

Justin shut the door behind him and then walked across the room to the sliding door which led to the balcony.  He pulled it open and stepped out, amazed at the sight before him.  Directly beneath him he could see other guests playing on the beach, but he extended his gaze to the blue waters beyond with a smile.  Monte Carlo was going to change his life – he just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I promised regular updates? Yeah me too. Sorry about that...

Brian was cleaning himself up as the bellhop let himself out of the room.  Credit where credit is due, the fuck was pretty great.  The kid may not be very experienced, but he made up for it with enthusiasm.  He smiled, as he was pleased and feeling vindicated after that incident with Justin.  He was still hot, and he was still desirable.  It shouldn’t matter if he was married or not.

Lucas was out of his room minutes before there was a knock on the door. Brian had been expecting it, as it was about time Reynard made a personal appearance. He checked himself in the mirror one last time, confident that he looked the part. His suit was expensive and it laid perfectly on his body while his hair was mussed up enough so that it looked good without appearing intentional.  Every aspect of his appearance was meticulously thought through and executed down to his cuticles.

He gave a final nod of approval and walked to the door. After hesitating just a second longer as to not appear over-eager, he pulled it open, revealing the casino owner he had spent the last few months learning everything about. “Mr. Kinney! I’m so glad to finally meet you in person.” Reynard said, his English so good that his accent barely even registered. The man reached out his hand and Brian accepted it with a firm, confident handshake.

“Mr. Genta, the pleasure is mine. I want to thank you for the warm welcome I’ve received from your staff.” He said, resisting the urge to smirk as recalled his encounter with the bellhop.  Lucas had been far more than welcoming.

“No thanks necessary. If your system is half as good as you say we’ll be owing you for a long time to come.” Reynard pulled his hand back and then motioned into the hall. “Why don’t you join me for a drink in the hotel bar? We have the finest selection of spirits.” He offered and Brian nodded, anticipating such a suggestion.

“Of course.” He agreed and exited his room. Reynard had been exactly what he’d expected. They’d spoken several times over the phone and had corresponded through e-mails. To say he’d made a good impression in preparation for his con was an understatement.

Working alone meant he had to compensate for what other accomplices could contribute to a con; he accomplished that by building a relationship with his mark. He didn’t just pop up out of the woodwork and swindle them for whatever he could take. He built up their trust; he made himself the last person they would suspect.  He made it so he didn't have to sneak into a vault in the middle of the night to make off with what he could fit in his pockets - he got them to open the safe for him and then hand his stacks of bills.

With Reynard, he’d made the man approach  _him_. All it took was a phony website and a few strategically placed ads. In fact, Reynard wasn’t even the only person to contact him; he knew the hotelier would be one of them given his recent incident. By allowing Reynard to make the first move it gives the man the semblance of control – little did he know Brian had already been pulling his strings long before they met.

Reynard sat them in a secluded, private booth near the back of the bar. The staff, obviously recognizing the owner, was quick to serve them. Brian wasted no time in ordering his typical Beam on the rocks and was sipping the beverage just moments after sitting down.

“I want you to know how grateful I am that your firm decided to help us. It seems our security system is outdated, and your company had such satisfied clients that it seemed the best fit.” Reynard stated and Brian had to stop himself from smirking.  Reynard was already eating out of his palm and they'd only been sitting together for five minutes.

“We operate around the world and are in hundreds of casinos.” Brian boasted, falsely. “But to have the opportunity to come to such a historic hotel – well, that wasn’t something we could pass up.”   Brian always made sure to refer to the company as the entity making decisions, not himself. That also helped turn any future suspicions Reynard might have onto the corporation.

“How long have you owned Kinnetik Security?” Reynard asked, shifting back in his seat and swirling the dark drink in his glass.

Brian had prepared answers to a plethora of questions his mark could ask about his past and his company, so he was ready for the conversation ahead. “I started it about ten years ago, fresh out of college. At first it was just me, my dad and my brothers. And now it’s grown into this. I’ve been very lucky.” He stated with a few carefully placed nods of gratitude.  Everything was perfectly executed.

“A family business then?” He asked, his curiosity piqued.

“It was. We split ways after a…difference of opinions.” Brian stated evenly, though his father was always a sensitive subject. He wouldn’t even bring him up in cons were it not for the family aspect that so many seemed to identify with. Brian couldn’t give two flying fucks about his birth family – there was only one person he cared about and he was always careful to leave his son out of any cons he pulled.

“So now the empire is all yours.” Reynard congratulated with a small raise of his glass. Brian chuckled a little and nodded, sipping from his own tumbler.

“And all the hassles that go with it. But I don’t need to tell you that, do I?” He asked and it made the man smile and chuckle.

Brian’s eyes gleamed. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Reynard kept him at the bar for nearly an hour, just chatting. It was a get-to-know-you meeting, and one Brian had been part of many times. Reynard wanted to get a feel for him as a person before doing business with him and Brian made sure to put on his best performance. By the time Reynard left, the man was convinced he was trustworthy and he had the promise of a business meeting to discuss the deal in detail.

In the meantime, Brian was welcome to the entirety of the hotel and casino; Reynard wanted to make every nook and cranny available to him so he can point out any weaknesses in their security. Brian assured him he would, but all he was planning on doing was gambling with Reynard’s money and sleeping with whomever caught his eye.

So, when they parted ways, the first thing he did was go to the casino floor. It was bustling with activity; between people milling from one game to another, to the bright lights and loud noises, and the oxygenated air, it was an overload of senses. Brian was accustomed to such situations so he confidently strode down the main row and eyed the different tables scattered around the large room.

His game of choice was blackjack, but he never cheated. He  _could_ count cards – he’d learned to do that when he was only ten years old and the training stuck. However, he didn’t see the challenge in it. If he needed cash he could always run a short con on some unsuspecting tourist, he didn’t need to do it on the tables. No, he genuinely enjoyed gambling and testing his luck.  However, as he walked towards the blackjack table he noticed a familiar blond head settling down at a poker table. He stopped and turned immediately, a frown forming on his face when he saw Justin seemingly far too pleased with himself. He shouldn’t be allowed to smile that brightly.

_‘What are the chances he’d end up in the same hotel?’_  Brian wondered even as he found himself moving towards the poker table. There were dozens of hotels to choose from in Monte Carlo, and, as luck would have it, he’d targeted the same one his aborted trick picked for a vacation.

He slid onto the seat next to Justin and the young man turned to offer him a brief greeting, but then did a double take when he seemed to realize who was sitting there. “Peter?” He asked, his brow furrowing.

Brian had actually forgotten Justin didn’t know his real name, but he couldn’t have him causing any strife for him here, so he shook his head. “It’s just a name I use with tricks so they don’t stalk me later.” He lied smoothly, but it only earned him a flat, unpleased look.

“You really think highly of yourself, don’t you?” Justin asked, turning to grab the cards that had been dealt to him. He set them back down on the table and made it clear he thought they were done conversing.

“Well when I have the numbers to back it up…” He trailed off with a shrug, unsure why he needed to make Justin realize just what he’d missed out on. He normally didn’t need to prove himself to anyone, least of all some random guy on a plane, but the fact that Justin didn’t seem half as pleased with him as he should be bothered him.  He was Brian Fucking Kinney, after all.  He had his pick of men everywhere he went.  What did Justin have that was so great anyways?

“Is that supposed to impress me? Cheating on your wife is a regular habit of yours and I’m supposed to apologize for turning you down?” Justin turned and flashed him a fake smile before setting down his ante. “Don’t hold your breath.”

“We really  _do_  have an arrangement.” Brian said, honesty ringing in his voice. “She knows I’m gay. The only thing she asks is I don’t fuck other women – and let’s be honest, it’s not something I think I’m  _up_  for.” Brian placed his own ante down as the rest of the table was waiting on his turn.

It was a half truth – Justin didn’t need to know the other half of the arrangement.

Justin’s face softened at that, and he eyed Brian intently to try and judge his sincerity. He apparently passed, because Justin shrugged instead of calling him out on it. “So what’s your real name, then?” He suddenly asked, and exchanged a couple of cards with the dealer.

“Brian Kinney.” He answered and Justin looked at him again, and then held out his hand. Brian shook it and was pleased that Justin seemed to get over it so quickly. Upon touching his hand Brian couldn't help but think of how soft and warm it was.  He practically tore his hand away before he thought any more nice things about it.

“So, ‘in all the gin joints, in all the world’ huh?” Justin commented after they stopped shaking hands.  He seemed nonplussed by Brian's sudden pull away.

“A fan of the classics, are you?” Brian teased as he switched out some of his own cards and looked at his new hand, pleased with the results.

“Oh come on. What are the odds we ended up at the same hotel?” Justin upped his bid a little and Brian, confident, raised him.

“Considering it’s the best hotel in the city and we both flew first class? I can’t imagine they’re that bad.” Brian murmured, carefully placing his cards on the table so there was no chance anyone could see them.

“Or, maybe its fate.” Justin offered instead, to which Brian raised a dubious eyebrow. “Giving us a second chance to experience what we missed out on on the plane.” To make his message clear one of his hands pressed against his thigh in an identical move to what Brian had done.

“I was under the impression you wouldn’t sleep with a married man.” Brian spoke with a smirk, clearly aware of where they were headed. Justin had rejected him though, so he had every right to toy with him.

“Well so long as you have an understanding I don’t see why I should deprive myself.” Justin amended, and Brian nodded, assuring him that he did. “It wasn’t as if I didn’t want to.” He added, giving Brian a very obvious look of approval.

In most cases, Brian would turn him down – once someone passed him up he didn’t give them another shot. However, there was something about Justin that he felt like he needed to experience. He wasn’t his usual type, and that only made him more alluring.

“Call.” Justin suddenly announced, matching Brian’s bid. The rest of the table had already folded at this point so Brian flipped over his cards, revealing a full house; kings over tens. Justin whistled in wonder and folded his cards on the table. “Got me beat, Kinney.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.” He promised and was surprised when Justin gave him a playful wink.

“I’m counting on it.”

It took them all of two minutes to get to Brian’s suite and undress each other. Every article that Brian peeled off revealed an expanse of perfectly smooth, pale skin. Justin’s body didn’t have a single blemish on it and radiated with a healthy glow. His hands greedily grazed over his flesh and his eyes drank in the lovely sight. Compared to the bellhop, Justin was perfection.

When both of their clothes were divulged on the ground Brian pressed Justin back against the bed and followed as he fell over, hovering over him. Justin’s legs wrapped around his waist and their bodies laid flush against each other. Brian propped himself up on his elbows and then pressed their lips together.

Justin’s lips were plump and firm, and exactly how Brian imagined they’d feel. He raised himself up and used his other hand to cup the side of Justin’s face, amazed at the softness of his skin.  He trailed his fingers down Justin’s cheek to his chin.  He pulled on it a little, just enough to get his message across.  Justin’s mouth opened for him and he slipped his tongue into Justin’s mouth.

Their tongues danced together, rubbing against each other.  Brian could feel Justin’s erection pressed against his stomach and playfully grinded down against him, eliciting a low moan from Justin.  Justin’s legs tightened around his waist, drawing their hips even closer together.

He smiled against Justin’s lips and then pulled his head back enough to look down at him.  He looked right into Justin's eyes and was almost breathless at their brilliant blue color.  They were shockingly pure, just like the rest of him.  Everything about him was flawless.  Each aspect of his beauty only seemed to enhance the next.  His skin would not be so pale if his hair were not so blond.  His eyes wouldn't be so blue if his skin wasn't so pale.  Every time his lips bent down to kiss an expanse of skin he wondered how it was possible for such perfection to exist.

Looking forward to what was to come, Brian closed his eyes and gave himself over to his senses.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Brian woke alone, but with a broad smile on his face. Justin was good – great even – but the best part was the blond didn’t seem to make anything more of this than it was. He had slipped out soon after they finished, satisfied and seeking no promises. Brian didn’t normally fuck someone more than once, but Justin might be worth making an exception for and it was fortuitous that they were at the same hotel. If their paths crossed again, he’d consider it.

 In the meantime, he had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! It always makes me so nervous to start another story. I'm hoping you'll all enjoy this. Let me know what you think so far. :)


End file.
